Best PvP Equipment - Invade
The 10 best Equipment (Blacksmith items and Magic items), Generals, and Soldiers for Dueling and Invading. Notes *All item rankings on this page are based on pure stats only, due to individual variance in how much piercing, resistance, and any Forge Slots affect an item's usefulness. A guide for such items may be created later, and if so, will be linked on this page. *The current total attack equation uses 100% attack stat + 70% defense stat. *The current total defense equation uses 70% attack stat + 100% defense stat. *The general/hero rankings are based on general/hero stats, disregarding special abilities. *Though some items are farmable, they may not be easily farmable, like with Spartan Phalanx or Items recovered from Chests. *For more in-depth tables, see the Blacksmith page. Attacking Items (Duel) Weapon (Attack) Off-hand (Attack) Helmet (Attack) Armor (Attack) Amulet (Attack) Gloves (Attack) Magic (Attack) Boots (Attack) General (Attack) (All generals' level 4 stats used) *''Stats displayed above disregard item bonuses that the generals may have. Below are the rankings if item bonuses are considered. Attacking (Invade) Generals (Attack) (All generals' level 4 stats used) It is mostly recommended to equip army limit generals for invasions. Mephistopheles will increase your invasion score by about 8% while Chase, Crom and Artanis will give you a boost of about 4%. However, they only work if you have a complement of 541+/521+ army members (depending on the general). If not, their ability would become useless and it would be better to equip another general who enhances your attack stat. Savannah is an alternative if you don't have at least a 501 army. She does not provide any increase if your army is already at 501. Soldiers (Attack) *Whether it is worth combining Hydra Heads depends on what soldiers you can purchase. *Forming Volcanic Knights or Blood Zealots is not recommended unless you have calculated that the gain in stats from them overcomes the loss of the combined stats of those items used to create them. *Spartan Phalanx takes a while to get but serpents, especially Amethysts and Ancient Reds, have a good rate of dropping FP that it maybe worth your while to pursue them. *Pursuing Alpha Bahamut for the Alpha Serpents is generally not recommended unless you can get into the Legendary threshold within the time limit with no problems. Weapons *Exsanguinator. You can get this one from a regular, wimpy Vincent at a relatively low damage-to-loot ratio. *Genesis Sword. Among the other monsters who drops decent weapons, Genesis is the easiest. Equipment *Deathshield. Farm Skaar for this, it drops easily and requires less stamina commitment than other monsters. Magic *Frost Bolt. Farm Ragnarok for this, it's a bit rare but like Skaar, the stamina commitment is less than others. *Swarm of Darkness. Like Exanguinator, you can get this one from the weak Vincent relatively cheap. *Pestilence. This magic from Skaar is also good, since you are farming for his shield anyway. Defending Items (Duel) Weapon (Defense) Off-hand (Defense) Helmet (Defense) Armor (Defense) Amulet (Defense) Gloves (Defense) Magic (Defense) Boots (Defense) General (Defense) (All generals' level 4 stats used) *''Stats displayed above disregard item bonuses that the generals may have. Below are the rankings if item bonuses are considered. Defending (Invade) Generals (Defense) (All generals' level 4 stats used) It is mostly recommended to equip army limit generals for invasions. Mephistopheles will increase your invasion score by about 8% while Chase, Crom and Artanis will give you a boost of about 4%. However, they only work if you have a complement of 541+/521+ army members (depending on the general). If not, their ability would become useless and it would be better to equip another general who enhances your defense stat. Savannah is an alternative if you don't have at least a 501 army. She does not provide any increase if your army is already at 501. Soldiers (Defense) *Whether it is worth combining Hydra Heads depends on what soldiers you can purchase. *Forming Volcanic Knights or Blood Zealots is not recommended unless you have calculated that the gain in stats from them overcomes the loss of the combined stats of those items used to create them. *Spartan Phalanx takes a while to get but serpents, especially Amethysts and Ancient Reds, have a good rate of dropping FP, so it may be worth your while to pursue them. *Pursuing Alpha Bahamut for the Alpha Serpents is generally not recommended unless you can get into the Legendary threshold within the time limit with no problems. Weapons *Exsanguinator. You can get this one from a regular, wimpy Vincent at a relatively low damage-to-loot ratio. *Genesis Sword. Among the other monsters who drop decent weapons, Genesis is the easiest. Equipment *Deathshield. Farm Skaar for this, it drops easily and requires less stamina commitment than other monsters. Magic *Frost Bolt. Farm Ragnarok for this, it's a bit rare, but like Skaar, the stamina commitment is less than others. *Swarm of Darkness. Like Exsanguinator, you can get this one from the weak Vincent relatively cheap. *Pestilence. This magic from Skaar is also good, and since you'll want to farm him for his shield anyway, this is a good bonus. Notes Category:Strategy Guides